The Boy and The Wolves
by Jedi Commander Jayden
Summary: I love wolves... alot. There's something about them that seems powerful in some way. I wrote this story to reflect my feelings about them. If you love wolves then you'll love this story of boy who had no fear of, in my opinion, natures most beautiful animals. Please review and enjoy.


The Boy and The Wolves

Howdy, my name's Billy. I live in a small, old-fashioned town somewhere near Canada. Our town is close to a forest that is said to have dangerous critters in it. So all of the folk around here have their own guns and such. Every night the town sleeps in fear of some varmits coming into town and causing mayhem. I don't see why all fuss, the only critters that I've seen are raccoons and a coyote or 2. But the one thing our town fears most of all...are wolves. We hear them howl all night. I think their howls are just mighty fine and purtty and I stay awake sometimes just to hear their nightly songs. I grew fascinated with them and barrowed every book we had on them at the library. After reading about them I found out that wolves are mighty gentle if you treat them such. But my pa always says;

"They're dangerous animals my boy." he would say, "They kill our livestock and threaten our land!"

I read that those kind of wolves live in England and in other parts of America, but in Canada and Alaska they can be friendly if you respect them like. One night I wanted to look at the stars while listening to the wolves' song so I left the door to my house open to listen better. I lied on my back lookin at the those purtty stars when the howlin stopped. I got mighty confused for a moment and then I heard somthin behind my head. I got up and turned around...5 wolves stood in front of me! They were mighty awsome lookin with pelts that seemed to glow in the moonlight. But their teeth were bared at me and they were growlin at me too. I had my .22 next to me (yeah some rifle eh?), I reached for it and them wolves came nearer growlin louder. I then remembered that these were wolves one Mother Nature's finest critters and I could'nt harm somthin this beautiful. So put down my .22, fell to my knees, and said with a voice that wasn't mine at all;

"I do not know why you have come to me, but I will not harm you. Even if you try to kill me I will not harm you. I am not afraid of you as most are because I know you are one of natures most beautiful creatures and despite the storys and warnings I have heard, I know that inside you have a gentle spirit. I honor you as you are: a fierce predictor, a defender of nature itself, and a gentle animal. You...are...Wolves! And I will not harm you."

I bowed my head my head and waited for my fate to be desided. After a while nothing happened then I felt air blowing on my hair. I looked up and I was nose-to-nose with their leader, a big gray wolf with fur that looked silver in the moonlight and glowing green eyes! I froze and didn't move, but looked into its eyes I saw...gentleness...and...understanding. If that wasn't doggone weird enough the wolf began to talk!

"You have honored us as an equal and have seen our real nature. We won't harm you. You show no fear of us which many of your kind show in our presence. You are a unique person Billy."

It knew my name?! Awsome...wait did I just say that? Dag nabbit! The wolf continued talking about a lot of things about wolves that I will not say because of how powerful they be. They were about to leave when each wolf came up to me and licked my face one at a time then they howled a mighty howl. The moon shown brighter and a green aura shown from the wolves's pelts. They left in silence and I was left plumb speechless.

Many years later when I turned the ripe old age of 52 I wrote about my expirences with the wolves and had it sent to all the places of Canada, Alaska, and the United States that had wolves in them. I continued to live my life around them heck I even built a small log cabin in the middle of the woods just to be near them. Most folks were sayin I was plumb crazy and started callin me the Man among Wolves, but I'm here to stay and when lie in my death bed I hope the last thing I hear is the beautiful song...of Wolves.


End file.
